Anego
by Sanae78
Summary: "Forza, raccontami com'è andata! E un' altra cosa, vorrei sapere come mai hanno iniziato a chiamarti Anego? Me lo sono sempre chiesto, ma non sono mai riuscito a scoprirlo ed a tutti gli amici della Nankatsu viene naturale chiamarti così!"
1. La lotta per il campo

_Ringrazio le persone che mi hanno lasciato delle critiche costruttive ... cercherò di farne tesoro!_

_Dedicata ad Ansy!_

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Anego" **

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**La lotta per il campo**

A Nankatsu era una calda giornata di giugno e il monte Fuji era ancora più bello del solito. Sul campetto situato sulla riva del fiume c' era parecchia agitazione.

Il campo era semplice, come se ne vedono a centinaia, posto quattro metri sotto al livello stradale e per raggiungerlo si doveva percorrere una scalinata. Era un continuo motivo di contesa fra noi e quelli della squadra della Shutetsu.

Un giorno, proprio in mezzo all'ennesima discussione, un ragazzino piuttosto alto, appartenente alla squadra avversaria e vestito da portiere si era contraddistinto aveva preso la parola sostenendo che la sua squadra, essendo la più forte, aveva la priorità nell'utilizzo del campo. Il nome di questo ragazzo era Genzo Wakabayashi. Egli, nonostante fosse giovanissimo, si era già distinto per le sue doti calcistiche tanto che si vociferava in giro che volessero farlo giocare con i ragazzi più grandi.

Ma io ed Ishizaki gli avevamo risposto a tono.

"Smettila Wakabayashi! Voi della Shutetsu avete già un campo bellissimo dove potete allenarvi, mentre noi siamo costretti a dividerlo con i ragazzi che praticano altri sport!"

Ishizaki era deciso a far abbassare la cresta a quel prepotente. Inoltre aveva sentito dire che Wakabayashi veniva allenato nella sua splendida villa da un allenatore privato, il Sig. Mikami, che aveva giocato per la nazionale giapponese.

Genzo dal canto suo non voleva cedere nemmeno per un istante. Ci considerava dei mocciosetti...

Diceva sempre che Ishizaki assomigliava ad una scimmia anche se ero io che riuscivo a dargli di più sui nervi tenendogli testa ancora meglio di Ishizaki.

Indossavo un paio di pantaloncini corti e una maglietta sgualcita.

Avevo i capelli corti e neri, anche se il viso era piuttosto aggraziato, avrei potuto perfino essere scambiato per una bambina..

Ma no, Wakabayashi non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione quell'ipotesi così assurda!

Credevano tutti che fossi un maschiaccio e di sicuro nessuno mi avrebbe preso per una femmina...

Sarò anche stato un "mocciosetto" ma ero in grado di stizzirlo come nessun altro tanto che su di me giravano voci che me la cavassi proprio bene con il pallone e che grazie a me la mia squadra fosse riuscita a conseguire dei buonissimi risultati.

Quello era un segreto che i miei compagni custodivano gelosamente.

Ma tanto a lui cosa importava!

Si credeva il più forte e di sicuro non riteneva nessuno di noi degno di segnargli un goal.

Tanto meno io, Sanzo Nakazawa.

Per poter giocare con gli altri usavo questo nome, perché come Sanae di sicuro non avrei potuto giocare.

"Che ne dici di giocarci il campo con una bella partita?"

L' avevo sfidato.

Ishizaki si era subito allarmato: "Ma sei impazzito? Noi non siamo certo al livello della Shutetsu! Prenderemo una bella ripassata!"

"Non ti preoccupare Ryo, so quello che faccio! Visto che Wakabayashi afferma di essere imbattibile, potremmo fare in questo modo..."

Lo avevo fissato con uno sguardo molto grintoso mentre gli dicevo: "Wakabayashi, tu conosci benissimo le potenzialità della nostra squadra, quindi ti propongo un patto! Se riusciremo a segnarti almeno un goal ci lascerete il permesso di usare il campo per allenarci!"

Pronunciando queste parole mi ero messo a palleggiare davanti a tutti: "Se sei sicuro di essere così invincibile, non dovresti temere nulla o sbaglio?"

Wakabayashi si era abbassato leggermente la visiera del cappellino che portava in testa e si era voltato verso i suoi compagni ordinandogli di seguirlo dicendoci: "Ci vediamo qui domani alla stessa ora. So già come sarà il risultato... voi però impegnatevi lo stesso nell'illusione di riuscire a segnare un goal impossibile! Sono così magnanimo che vi lascio perfino la possibilità di allenarvi un pochino in vista della sfida di domani!"

Si erano allontanati ridendo.

Forse avevo un pochino esagerato, ma avevo fiducia nei miei amici e ultimamente eravamo riusciti a vincere diverse partite.

Adesso i loro visi erano preoccupati, anche Ishizaki, che di solito era il primo a sprizzare allegria da tutti i pori era diventato stranamente silenzioso.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, dovevo solo rincuorarli.

"Si può sapere che vi prende ragazzi? Abbiamo la possibilità di giocarci il campetto e sono sicura che riusciremo a segnare almeno un goal a quello sbruffone! Non dimenticatevi che i miei tiri sono potentissimi e molto carichi di effetto...Wakabayashi questo non lo sa! Sono sicura di poterlo mettere in difficoltà!"

Era tornato il sorriso a tutti quanti e Ishizaki mi si era avvicinato mettendomi una mano sulla spalla: "Si merita proprio una bella lezione quel prepotente!...A volte mi scoccia ammetterlo ma per essere una femminuccia sei brava a giocare a calcio! Pensa se solo Wakabayashi immaginasse la verità!"

Era scoppiato a ridere. Anzi, in verità, tutti si erano messi a ridere.

"Voi però non dovete lasciare che lo scopra altrimenti non potremo più giocare insieme! Forza diamoci da fare! Non è ancora ora di andare a casa!"

Che strana sensazione trovarmi a parlare dei miei trascorsi di piccola calciatrice con mio marito Tsubasa, proprio adesso che la mia gravidanza era quasi giunta al termine.

Tutto era iniziato da un regalo che mia madre mi aveva spedito dal Giappone, un album che conteneva tutte le mie foto da quando mi trovavo nel suo pancione fino al mio matrimonio.

Che dolce pensiero aveva avuto la mia mamma.

Io e Tsubasa ci eravamo messi sul divano a sfogliarlo insieme.

Mi era scappata qualche lacrima perché da quando anch'io avevo saputo di essere incinta avevo iniziato a preparare un album di fotografie per il nascituro con Tsubasa.

Tsubasa in particolare era stato colpito da una foto dei pulcini della Nankatsu. In questa foto compariva una strana Sanae, in versione inedita per lui, ed aveva voluto saperne di più.

Ishizaki gli aveva già parlato di questo. Io invece, conoscendo il suo grande amore per il calcio, ero sempre stata un po' recalcitrante a parlargliene ma in quel momento sentivo che potevo farlo.

Tsubasa aveva guardato più volte quella foto e poi mi aveva indicata in mezzo agli altri esclamando:"Ma tu guarda questo bambino! Mi ricorda qualcuno che conosco! Ishizaki mi ha detto che quand'era nella squadra dei pulcini con loro giocava un certo Sanzo Nakazawa! Sai mica chi è?"

Ero arrossita ed avevo abbassato lo sguardo e Tsubasa mi aveva tirata vicino a sé, facendomi rialzare la testa in modo da guardarlo: "Ho saputo che eri piuttosto brava e mi piacerebbe sentirlo raccontare da te."

Mi aveva baciata dolcemente ed avevo sentito che noi due eravamo la due metà di uno stesso cuore.

Anche a me faceva piacere immergermi in quei ricordi a cui ero tanto affezionata.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. Maschiaccio

_Ringrazio le persone che hanno recensito questa storia!_

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Anego" **

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Maschiaccio**

A Barcellona era già scesa la sera ed io ero ancora intento a parlare con Sanae. Stavo ascoltando con molta attenzione quello che lei mi stava raccontando: era così dolce mentre mi parlava... Doveva essere stato un periodo davvero molto speciale per lei: sentivo di esserle ancora più vicino ed ascoltare la sua voce era come se mi facesse innamorare ancor di più di quanto già non lo fossi. Mi ero sempre sentito attratto da quel maschiaccio di Anego. Mentre riflettevo su queste cose, accarezzavo i suoi capelli lisci e soffici. Portava sempre lo stesso taglio, un corto caschetto. Le donava davvero molto quella pettinatura: ne metteva in risalto il visino ed i lineamenti finemente delicati, caratterizzati da un bel nasino alla francese e da due profondi occhi scuri di taglio orientale in cui mi perdevo sempre. I capelli erano neri, il loro splendido colore naturale.

D' un tratto le parole si erano interrotte e Sanae aveva esclamato: "Ahi!" e si era portata entrambe le mani sul pancione. Mi ero subito preoccupato e le avevo chiesto: "Tutto bene?"

Mi aveva risposto sorridendo: "Sì! Ha calciato solo un po' più forte del solito!"

"Non vede l' ora di fare la nostra conoscenza!"

"Ormai non manca molto!"

Che emozione, tra poco saremmo diventati genitori! Avrei fatto di tutto per proteggere i miei due tesori! Poco dopo il pensiero era tornato al passato di Sanae ed un sorrisetto strano mi si era dipinto sul viso: "E così hai avuto il coraggio di sfidare Wakabayashi!"

"Eh, sì! Perché, c'è qualcosa di strano?"

"Forza, raccontami com'è andata! Poi vorrei sapere anche un'altra cosa: come mai ti chiamano Anego? Me lo sono sempre chiesto, ma non sono mai riuscito a scoprirlo! A tutti i tuoi amici della Nankatsu viene naturale chiamarti così!"

Sanae aveva sorriso. "Facciamo un passo alla volta. Ora ascolta con molta attenzione quello che ti sto per dire e non provare a prendermi in giro!" Così Sanae aveva ripreso a parlare...

Quella sera noi della Nankatsu avevamo da poco terminato il nostro allenamento e Ishizaki mi stava accompagnando a casa. Appena arrivammo davanti al mio cancello, proprio mentre Ryo stava per andarsene, lo invitati ad entrare dicendogli: " Dai, entra che ci mangiamo dei ghiaccioli!"

La casa era vuota. Sopra al tavolo della cucina avevo trovato un bigliettino in cui vi era scritto "_Ciao piccola! Quando arriverai a casa la troverai vuota, mi spiace... La mamma ha avuto delle forti contrazioni e la sto accompagnando in ospedale. Forse nascerà il tuo fratellino o la tua sorellina... ormai è in ritardo di qualche giorno. Ho avvisato la mamma di Ryo, magari dopo verrà a casa a farti compagnia. Bacioni, il tuo papà!" _

Dopo aver letto questo messaggio provai una sensazione strana: Ryo se ne accorse subito e, preoccupato, mi chiese: "Ci sono problemi?"

Ero ancora un po' stranita: "No, anzi!...Forse oggi la mamma avrà il bambino!"

Mia madre era giunta al termine della sua seconda gravidanza e a breve avrebbe partorito. Ero felicissima poiché presto ci sarebbe stato un altro Nakazawa a farmi compagnia. Guardai Ryo con un gran sorriso e gli dissi: "Andiamo a prendere i ghiaccioli!"

I nostri genitori si conoscevano da tanto tempo e noi due eravamo amici d' infanzia. A scuola i miei amici erano riusciti a farmi entrare nella loro squadra di calcio nascondendo il fatto che fossi una bambina. Così un giorno ci sedemmo sul prato e iniziammo a parlare della partita che avremmo dovuto affrontare: "Sanae, non ti sembra di aver esagerato sfidando a quel modo Wakabayashi?"

Mi ero alzata guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con uno sguardo che avrebbe intimorito chiunque mi fosse passato davanti: "A me non sembra proprio! E poi è ora che qualcuno si decida a dare una lezione a quel prepotente! Gli segnerò un goal che lo lascerà di stucco!"

Mangiati i ghiaccioli, sebbene Ryo mi avesse confidato di essere un po' stanco, insistetti affinché mi desse una mano ad allenarmi in vista della partita: volevo simulare di essere Wakabayashi. Che jella per Ryo che avrebbe tanto voluto andarsene a casa a farsi un bel bagno rilassante seguito da una bella mangiata!

Dopo essermi messa a distanza da calci di rigore lo guardai e, ad un certo punto, gli gridai: "Ryo, preparati che sto per tirare!" Povero Ryo, era perso nei suoi pensieri e gli stavo tirando addosso una delle mie terribili bordate. C'è mancato poco che lo colpissi in pieno viso! Fortunatamente lui era riuscito a schivare la palla per un pelo ma, dopo essere finito con il sedere per terra, mi aveva urlato: "Ma sei impazzita! Volevi farmi male!"

"Ma cosa dici? Questo era un tiro facile da parare!"

A quel punto ci eravamo accorti di non essere soli: mamma e papà erano rientrati. "Povero Ryo costretto a sopportare quel piccolo terremoto di nostra figlia!" Aveva esclamato papà.

Ero sorpresa di rivederli così presto e dopo essergli corsa incontro domandai: "Papà! Mamma! Ma come... mamma, ma tu non dovevi avere il bambino? Hai ancora la pancia!"

Lei con molta dolcezza mi aveva detto: "E' stato solo un falso allarme e quindi dovremo avere ancora un po' di pazienza!"

Avevo appoggiato una mano sul pancione e mi ero messa a parlare con il bimbo: "Sbrigati a nascere che ti aspetto! Sarò la tua Anego, la tua sorella maggiore e ti insegnerò tante cose!"

Papà mi aveva poi domandato: "Hai trovato il bigliettino? Non volevamo che ti preoccupassi!"

"Sì, l' ho trovato! Però la mamma di Ryo non è ancora arrivata!" I miei genitori, poco prima, avevano incontrato la signora Ishizaki lungo la strada e le avevano detto che stavano già rientrando a casa, quindi non c' era più bisogno che si disturbasse.

" Ryo, tua madre ha detto di non tardare! Dice che devi andare a casa a lavarti e a fare i compiti!"

Ryo, che non aveva voglia di sorbirsi una ramanzina, era dovuto scappare a casa di corsa, altrimenti sua madre si sarebbe arrabbiata. L' indomani ci saremmo rivisti e insieme agli altri avremmo dovuto affrontare una partita molto difficile. Chissà come sarebbe finita?

Tsubasa mi aveva domandato con fare scanzonato. "Non è che dovrei essere geloso di Ishizaki! Ora capisco perché ai tempi delle medie sembrava conoscerti proprio bene!"

"Ma no!"

Lui si era messo a ridere: "Stavo solo scherzando, non potrei mai avercela con Ishizaki e so benissimo che siete legati da una bella amicizia! Quindi in quel periodo tua madre aspettava Atsushi..."

"Sì, l'idea di avere presto un po' di compagnia mi rendeva contenta!"

Gli occhi di Tsubasa si erano fatti malinconici: "Lo posso immaginare! Ho vissuto la mia infanzia e la mia adolescenza da figlio unico e quando mia madre è rimasta incinta di Daichi sono partito per il Brasile. Spesso sento una grande amarezza per non aver vissuto quei momenti insieme a loro. Adoro il mio fratellino, ma sono consapevole di quanto sia difficile essere fratelli a distanza. La mamma mi dice sempre che sta in un certo senso ripercorrendo le mie orme e adora il calcio quanto me!"

"Tu dovevi seguire la tua strada per realizzare quel sogno a cui ti eri sempre dedicato con così tanta passione! Ricordati che seppur lontani esiste sempre un forte legame tra fratelli e sorelle che non potrà mai venir meno! Io sento di averlo con Atsushi e di sicuro tu ce l' avrai con Daichi!"

Sì, era vero!

Anche lui sentiva di avere un rapporto molto forte con quel bimbo che purtroppo non vedeva da un po' di tempo, ma con cui spesso parlava al telefono e che gli raccontava di come, pur frequentando ancora l' asilo, fosse riuscitito ad entrare nella squadra delle elementari. Dopo che Tsubasa aveva disputato il suo primo incontro ufficiale con la seconda squadra del Barcellona Daichi al telefono gli aveva detto: "Fratellone, anch'io oggi sono riuscito a segnare uno splendido goal! Sai, qualche mio compagno stupido mi prende in giro dicendomi che sono riserva proprio come mio fratello! Ma io ti difendo sempre perché so che presto saremo titolari nelle nostre squadre!"

Era strano sentire parlare Sanae della gravidanza di sua madre mentre era anche lei incinta! "Speriamo di non avere falsi allarmi o ritardi!" gli era venuto spontaneo dirlo.

"Purtroppo non sta a noi decidere Tsubasa, ma a qualcun' altro!"

Mi ero fatto attirare da una parola che aveva pronunciato e che aveva suscitato il mio interesse: "Sbaglio o è stata pronunciata la parola Anego!"

"No, non sbagli! Però questo non spiega affatto come mai mi sia ritrovata ad avere quel soprannome. Non volevi sentire il racconto della partita?"

"Non aspetto altro Anego!"

Stavolta era io ad essere stranita: "E' così insolito sentirmi chiamare così da te!"

"Perché Sanae? Gli altri possono chiamarti così ed io no?"

"Non è che non puoi! Lasciami continuare per favore!"

Il giorno successivo i ragazzi della Nankatsu erano già sul campetto in attesa che giungessero gli avversari. Per l' occasione avevamo indossato la divisa ufficiale pur non avendo un allenatore dato che si erano sempre arrangiati da soli. Indossavo la maglia numero dieci e portavo la fascia da capitano. Stavo discutendo con i miei compagni sulla tattica migliore da utilizzare.

Non sarebbe stato facile, ma ce l' avremmo messa tutta! Quel campo era troppo importante per la nostra squadra e non potevamo assolutamente permettere che dei prepotenti ce lo portassero via in quel modo. Ma ecco stavano arrivando i ragazzi della Shutetsu...

La mamma aveva avuto dei forti dolori anche quella mattina e papà l'aveva immediatamente accompagnata in ospedale... chissà come stava adesso? Avrei voluto poterle stare vicino, ma non potevo abbandonare Ryo, Manabu e gli altri in un momento così importante. Dopo la partita sarei corsa a casa e se mamma e papà non fossero stati lì, li avrei raggiunti in ospedale.

Ma perché non nasceva? Cercavo di non farmi capire dagli altri ma ero preoccupata sia per la mamma che per il bambino. Solo Ryo sapeva cosa stavo passando ma gli avevo proibito di dirlo agli altri in modo che potessero giocare tranquilli. Adesso dovevo solo incitarli: "Andiamo a giocare! Forza ragazzi!"

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. L' inizio delle ostilità

_Ringrazio coloro che hanno recensito questa storia e coloro che la stanno leggendo...buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Anego"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**L' inizio delle ostilità**

Povera Sanae. Dalle parole che stava pronunciando potevo ancora percepire la preoccupazione che doveva aver provato. Sembrava perfino riviverla. Era spaventata, temeva che potesse succedere qualcosa di brutto a sua madre o al nascituro o peggio ancora ad entrambi. La sua voce era tremolante. Le ho preso le mani. "Sanae, stai tranquilla. E' tutto passato, non c' è più motivo di preoccuparsi."

Aveva gli occhi lucidi: "Adesso anch'io sono incinta ed è la mia prima gravidanza... sono felicissima anche se non posso negare di essere un po' preoccupata."

L' ho abbracciata: "Ci siamo preparati frequentando il corso preparto. Si è vero, forse tu dovrai soffrire parecchio perché, anche se lo vorrei tanto, non posso lenire in alcun modo i dolori che proverai durante il parto anche se non sai quanto mi piacerebbe farlo..."

I suoi occhi si erano illuminati: "Tsubasa, lo so che non devo aver paura perché ci sarai tu al mio fianco ma ripensare a quei momenti mi ha turbata più di quanto mi aspettassi. Mi assisterai anche durante il parto?"

"Certo, ti terrò la mano e ti aiuterò a spingere e poi insieme faremo la conoscenza di questo piccolo Ozora!"

"Ora non sarò più preoccupata e poi ti devo confessare che anche quel giorno la tensione per la gara mi aveva aiutata un pochino a distrarmi da quei pensieri. Quando sono iniziate le ostilità sono esiste solo la palla e la partita, anche a te capita così quando giochi?"

"Sì , non so come spiegartelo ma quando ti sale l' adrenalina agonista non esiste più nient' altro! Però adesso continua a raccontare, per favore. Muoio dalla curiosità di sapere come sia andata!"

I giocatori della Shutetsu erano apparsi all'orizzonte tutti ben ordinati in fila indiana e nelle loro divise perfette. Li guidava Genzo Wakabayashi e Mikami, il loro mister, chiudeva la fila. Erano scesi dalla scala come tanti soldatini ed avevano aspettato che, Wakabayashi parlasse. senza fiatare.(erano i suoi compagni di squadra che attendevano che parlasse) Si era avvicinato a noi dicendo: "Ascoltatemi bene: giocheremo due tempi di quarantacinque minuti ciascuno e l' arbitro sarà Mikami, il mio allenatore personale. Saranno permesse solo tre sostituzioni per parte ... già, ma a voi questo non interessa dato che siete undici contati! Siete d' accordo!"

Non perdeva occasione per deridere la nostra squadretta. Se non la smetteva al più presto rischiava sul serio di beccarsi un bel calcio alle parti basse. Gli avevo risposto con superiorità: "Sì, siamo d' accordo! Ora riscaldatevi così possiamo sfidarci con i fatti e non solo con le parole."

Aveva messo le mani avanti agitandole. "Mamma mia, siamo un po' permalosetti oggi! Dateci dieci minuti per riscaldarci e poi iniziamo. Magari potreste pensare alla strategia da adottare anche se non avete speranze di spuntarla in alcun modo."

E prima di raggiungere i suoi compagni si era girato e puntandoci il dito contro ci aveva gridato: "Nessuno di voi piccoletti riuscirà mai a violare la mia porta! I miei ragazzi non vi lasceranno nemmeno la possibilità di provare a tirare verso la mia rete e non escludo che qualcuno di voi debba passare in infermeria a fine partita!"

Ma come osavano trattarci in quel modo: se non fosse stato per Ishizaki che mi tratteneva a fatica mentre mi agitavo muovendo braccia e gamba come una forsennata stavolta ci finiva sul serio dal dottore con qualcosa di rotto.

"Lasciami andare Ryo, voglio tirargli un bel calcione dove dico io e poi vediamo se continuerà a pavoneggiarsi in quella maniera!" Ishizaki le stava prendendo al posto di Wakabayashi; involontariamente gli avevo tirato qualche retro-pugno: "Stai calmo e cerca di risparmiare le energie per tirare uno dei tuoi formidabili tiri! Io e gli altri faremo il possibile per metterti in condizione di tirare!"

Dopo qualche minuto mi ero calmata: "Sono tranquillo adesso, lasciami andare e decidiamo come affrontare quel branco di caproni!"

Dopo esserci radunati in cerchio Ishizaki mi ha chiesto: "Dicci Sanzo, che cosa dobbiamo fare per evitare che la Shutetsu ci seppellisca sotto una valanga di goal?"

Avevo già in mente qualcosa e gliel' avevo spiegato: "Direi che ci converrebbe chiuderci in difesa per tutto il primo tempo e poi nel secondo tenteremo qualche allungo verso la porta di Wakabayashi. In questo dovremmo riuscire a limitare i danni!"

Mi avevano osservato un po' titubanti: "Che avete? Perché avete quegli sguardi! Se ci aiuteremo a vicenda potremmo tenere testa anche alla Shutetsu!" Sul viso di Ishizaki era apparsa un' espressione strana quasi buffa e si era messo a riflettere a sua volta tendendo una mano appoggiata sul mento.

Dopo la sua breve ma intensa riflessione se ne era uscito con una delle sue solite massime: "Lo dice anche un vecchio detto "_La fortuna aiuta gli audaci_..." più audaci di così si muore, a noi ne serve proprio tanta!". Eravamo scoppiati tutti a ridere e lui se ne era un pochino risentito.

"Smettetela di sghignazzare! Ho detto una cosa seria io!" Il morale era alto. Giocavamo a calcio per divertirci e non avremmo mai permesso a nessuno di toglierci la spazio in cui potevamo praticarlo senza correre il rischio di finire sotto qualche auto e di divertirci. In questo modo anche i nostri genitori erano più tranquilli. Avevamo in media dai sei agli otto anni, ma ci potevamo muovere per il quartiere senza correre rischi e se facevamo tardi venivano a cercarci.

Era giunto il momento per noi tanto atteso e tanto temuto. I giocatori della Shutetsu si erano avvicinati a mister Mikami per ricevere le ultime disposizioni. Mikami teneva in mano un pallone e portava al collo un fischietto. Si erano disposti in campo e Wakabayashi si era appoggiato al palo sinistro della sua porta abbassandosi la visiera del cappellino, come se volesse farsi un sonnellino e non gliene fregasse nulla dell'incontro che stava per iniziare. Avevo guardato gli altri e li avevo caricati: "Andiamo ragazzi! Vedrete che andrà tutto bene!" Taki e Kisugi erano a centrocampo pronti a dare il calcio d' inizio. Io mi trovavo in difesa con Ishizaki.

La Shutetsu aveva conquistato il calcio d' inizio mentre noi avevamo scelto il campo di gioco. Dopo pochi istanti Mikami fischiò e la partita ebbe inizio...

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Chiudersi in difesa

_Buona partita a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**Anego"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Chiudersi in difesa**

La Shutetsu era partita quasi subito in attacco e Taki e Kisugi avanzavano inesorabilmente con una fitta rete di passaggi.

In loro supporto era sopraggiunto anche Izawa.

I miei compagni avevano cercato senza risultato di fermarli, ma non ci riuscivano.

I ragazzi della Shutetsu sembravano perfino prenderli in giro.

Izawa giunto quasi davanti alla porta si era messo a palleggiare deridendo il povero Manabu che cercava in continuazione di prendere il pallone.

Ma l' avversario continuava anche a girarsi e alla fine a Manabu gli sono caduti gli occhiali.

"Noooo! I miei occhiali! Ora come faccio a vederci."

Si era inginocchiato per terra e con la mano tentava di recuperarli: "Datemi una mano per favore! Non ci vedo!"

Era disperato e sembrava che stesse per mettersi a piangere.

Anche Taki e Kisugi si erano fermati ad osservare insieme hanno iniziato a beffeggiarlo a loro volta: "Che c'è quattrocchi? Hai qualche problema?"

Taki li aveva raccolti e li teneva nascosti in una mano dietro la schiena.

Non potevo tollerare ciò, ero scattata e avevo strappato gli occhiali di Manabu dalle mani di Taki e gliel' avevo passati: "Eccoti i tuoi occhiali Manabu."

Lui se li era subito rimessi sul naso, si sentiva più a suo agio adesso: "Grazie, capitano!"

Poi li avevo guardati e gli avevo gridato: "Dovreste vergognarvi del vostro comportamento! E' da vigliacchi prendere in giro una persona che si trova in difficoltà! Gli avete perfino nascosto gli occhiali, perché vi divertivate a vederlo in quello stato!"

Wakabayashi persisteva nel mantenere la postura che aveva assunto poco prima dell' inizio del gioco.

Quanto mi faceva innervosire!

Ma ci avrei pensato io a fare in modo che dovesse muoversi!

Avevo guardato Ishizaki: "Preparati a seguirmi nell' azione! Ho tutte le intenzioni di dargli una bella lezione a questi arroganti!."

Izawa aveva tutta l' intenzione di ripartire all' attacco: "Diamoci una svegliata ragazzi! Wakabayashi è stato categorico, prima della fine del primo tempo dobbiamo segnarli almeno dieci goal!"

Avevo eseguito un retropassaggio per Nakamoto, ma prima che quest' ultimo potesse prendere la palla l' avevo intercettata stoppandola di petto e dopo essermela appoggiata sul piede ero ripartita in contrattacco: "Datti una mossa Ryo!"

Avevo dribblato tutta la difesa della Shutetsu e quasi nelle vicinanze della porta mi ero trovata davanti Takasugi.

Anche allora era già un colosso. Però ero riuscita a trovare un éscamotage per superarlo. Mentre avanzavo mi ero accorta che teneva le gambe aperte e spingendo il pallone in avanti con la gamba allungata gli ero passata sotto le gambe.

Ce l 'avevo fatta. Ero contenta, non mi restava che tirare in porta. Tuttavia non avevo resistito e mi ero voltata verso Takasugi dicendogli: "Ti ho superato gigante!"

Lui si era infuriato: "Aspetta che ti prenda e te lo faccio vedere io razza di soldo di cacio!"

Eppure ero troppo veloce per lui e mi trovavo al limite dell' area di rigore. Avevo preso posizione e avevo iniziato a calibrare il tiro. Il pallone era partito a tutta veloce e si era diretto verso il palo opposto a quello di Wakabayashi.

Era quasi dentro!

No, non era possibile?

Wakabayashi si era mosso in modo quasi impercettibile e aveva bloccato la palla con la sola mano sinistra.

Ora se ne stava lì con un sorrisetto beffardo.

Non ero riuscito a non ridere dopo aver ascoltato il racconto di quello che aveva combinato Sanzo Nakazawa. Mi rivedevo la scena davanti agli occhi di quel bimbetto pestifero. La sua azione mi aveva fatto venire in mente Aoi e di come nella partita che avevamo disputato contro la Thailandia avesse applicato la stessa tecnica col capitano Bunnaku.

"Ma si può sapere che hai da ridere Tsubasa?" la mia dolce metà si stava innervosendo.

"E' solo che sta cosa è troppo divertente. Sei riuscita anche a far perdere le staffe a quel bonaccione di Takasugi."

"Giocavo con un obiettivo ben preciso e comunque i giocatori della Shutetsu fino a quel momento non si erano certo contraddistinti per il loro fair-play!" credo che stesse per arrabbiarsi sul serio.

Aveva ragione, non dovevano trattare in quel modo Manabu, menomale che poi crescendo hanno tutti imparato ad essere più umili ed ad avere rispetto per gli altri.

"Sono orgoglioso di come tu abbia preso le difese di Manabu, Sanae! Anche se da quel che mi hai detto finora in quel periodo eri proprio un peperino!"

"Si lo ero e credo di esserlo ancora!" adesso era lei che rideva di gusto.

La sua storia mi faceva sempre di più pensare a quante similitudini ci fossero state tra la loro sfida che era stata precedente alla nostra e quello che avevo affrontato io insieme agli amici della Nankatsu.

La battaglia per il campo, gli atteggiamenti di Wakabayashi che doveva avere già da piccolo un carattere come quello che ha adesso e che lo ha sempre contraddistinto. Erano tutti legati e il calcio per loro era un bel gioco da fare in compagnia che probabilmente aveva rafforzato la loro amicizia.

Sanae quand' era piccola a suo modo è stata fortunata, perché ha potuto giocare a pallone con tanti amici che le volevano bene. Io invece ricordo un bambino che si isolava da solo per calciare una palla.

Nessuno voleva giocare a quello strano sport così poco conosciuto in Giappone e lo invitavano a giocare ad altri sport più famosi come il baseball. Riuscivo a passare perfino per antipatico solo per questa ragione.

Il pallone era sempre stato il mio migliore amico, ma quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno di quei bambini si fosse fermato a giocare con me, ma non accadeva mai. Ancora oggi mi rattristo pensando a quanto a quei tempi mi sentissi solo ed emarginato.

Credo di averlo fatto anche adesso e la cosa non era sfuggita agli occhi attenti di Sanae: "Perché sei triste Tsubasa?"

"Che stavi dicendo amore?" ero un po' stordito.

"Lo sai che ho la capacità di leggerti sempre nel cuore, quindi sputa il rospo!" aveva un sorriso così dolce ed era veramente preoccupata per me.

"Posso dire che provo invidia per il piccolo Sanzo Nakazawa, perché non doveva giocare a calcio da solo!" nelle mie parole si stagliava ancora una certa amarezza.

Stavolta era stata lei ad abbracciarmi e dicendomi sorridendo: "Ma ora non giochi più da solo e sei pieno di amici che condividono con te questa passione."

Le avevo ricambiato l' abbraccio: "Adesso continua che voglio sapere com' è andata questa partita!"

"Ascolta bene e guai a te se ti comporti ancora come prima!" non scherzava affatto, mi conveniva fare il bravo, altrimenti ne avrei subito le conseguenze.

Dopo aver bloccato il pallone, Wakabayashi l' aveva passata a Shimada che l' aveva ripassata a sua volta a Taki e Kisugi.

Questa non ci voleva, la Shutetsu stava attaccando e le cose non si mettevano affatto bene per noi. Dovevamo rientrare tutti in difesa.

Io e Ishizaki siamo risaliti in tutta fretta.

Dovevamo sbrigarci, tra poco avrebbero tirato e per il nostro portiere sarebbe stato quasi impossibile parare un loro tiro!

Kisugi aveva caricato il tiro, ma il nostro estremo difensore si era buttato dalla parte entrando ... ma no Ishizaki l' aveva bloccata di faccia e mandandola in calcio d' angolo. Adesso gli doleva il nasino.

Mi trovavo anch' io in difesa e gli avrei dato una mano a respingere i loro attacchi.

Rimessa di Izawa e palla che raggiungeva Taki che a sua volta tirava in porta e respinta da parte mia di piede.

Izawa riconquistava il pallone e tirava eseguendo un pallonetto che superava il nostro portiere, ma stavolta ci pensava Manabu di testa a toglierci da questo pericolo.

Aveva dimostrato ai giocatori della Shutetsu di meritare di disputare quell 'incontro.

Le loro manovre di gioco erano costanti e ci tenevano sotto pressione, ma noi non ci perdevamo d' animo e la nostra porta rimaneva inviolata, anche se le poche volte che riconquistavamo il possesso di palla riuscivamo a mantenerla così poco da non riuscire nemmeno ad impostare un' azione.

Ciò nonostante dovevamo attuare quello che avevamo deciso, nel secondo tempo poi mi sarei dedicata anima e corpo all' attacco.

Nello stesso momento Wakabayashi pareva essere turbato da come si stessero mettendo le cose ed era sbottato: "Che state combinando? Possibile che non riusciate a segnare nemmeno un goal giocando contro una squadra di inetti come questa!"

I suoi compagni si erano girati verso di lui attoniti e un po' sconsolati, avevano imbastito tante splendide azioni ma quei giocatori dotati di così poche doti tecniche, ma solo di tanta volontà gli avevano sempre impedito di segnare.

Eravamo ormai agli sgoccioli della prima frazione di gioco. Sull' ennesimo tentativo di tirare in porta da parte delle Shutetsu, fermato da me di testa in scontro aereo con Izawa, Mikami fischiava la fine temporanea delle ostilità.

Noi eravamo fiduciosi, mentre l' aria vicino alla panchina della Shutetsu era decisamente più pesante. Wakabayashi continuava ad imprecare e aveva ricordato loro che se non si fossero dati una svegliata a fine partita avrebbero dovuto subire la sua ira.

Possibile che pensasse solo alla figuraccia che rischiava di fare, al posto di rincuorarli e dargli fiducia.

Gli avrei segnato un goal dedicandolo a mia mamma e al piccolo Nakazawa che stava per nascere. La sosta mi aveva fatto pensare a loro, sentivo che stava accadendo qualcosa, sperando che non fosse nulla di grave.

Se solo ne avessi avuto il tempo sarei corsa a casa per vedere com' era la situazione, ma me ne mancava il tempo materiale. Di nuovo pochi minuti e ci saremmo dovuti schierare in campo a campi invertiti.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Non arrendersi mai

_Buona partita a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**Anego" **

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Non arrendersi mai**

Mikami ci aveva richiamato in campo.

Questa volta c' eravamo io e Ishizaki al centro campo, pronti a battere il calcio d' inizio.

Poco dopo fischiava e io partivo palla al piede e giocando in triangolazione con Ishizaki riuscivamo ad arrivare fino all' area della Shutetsu.

Entrata in scivolata molto fallosa di Takasugi e palla che giungeva sui piedi di Nakamoto.

Quest' ultimo allungava per Kisugi e lui e Taki ripartivano con una fittissima rete di passaggi.

Non c' era tempo da perdere, dovevamo rientrare per difenderci!

Taki aveva passato a Igawa, ma io ero riuscita a rientrare in tempo e ora gli stavo andando incontro correndo provenendo dalla nostra area.

L' avevo preso di sorpresa e mi ero ripresa la palla.

Igawa c' era rimasto di stucco e si era messo a rincorrermi.

Voleva farmela pagare anche lui e stava tentando di riprendersi la palla fronteggiandomi spalla contro spalla.

Era disposto a tutto pur di togliermela!

Era arrivato a darmi una gomitata in pieno viso facendomi cadere a terra in malo modo.

Stava per ripartire, quando l' arbitro aveva fischiato il fallo a nostro favore e ci aveva assegnato un calcio di punizione.

In barriera per la Shutetsu si erano sistemati Takasugi, Shimada, Izawa, Taki e Kisugi, ma Wakabayashi non voleva la barriera e gli aveva ordinato: "Levatevi dai piedi che così mi impedite di vedere da dove proviene il tiro!"

L' avrei tirato io , forse era la volta buona per infrangere il primato di imbattibilità di Wakabayashi!

Avevo eseguito un tiro molto potente di destro che con un parabola molto carica di effetto si stava dirigendo contro l' incrocio sinistro dei pali.

Wakabayashi con un balzo felino l' aveva raggiunto e di piede aveva dato la palla a Izawa.

La Shutetsu era ripartita con un contropiede piuttosto aggressivo travolgendo chiunque tentasse di fermarli.

La palla aveva raggiunto Taki che aveva tirato, ma sulla traiettoria del tiro si era messo Ishizaki che sfiorando leggermente la palla di piede, ne aveva smorzato la forza e il nostro portiere l' aveva trattenuta senza particolari problemi.

Mi aveva rilanciato la sfera ed ero ripartita in dribbling con Ishizaki.

Takasugi e Nakamoto avevano tentato di contrastarci.

Con parecchia difficoltà ed evitando una scivolata di Nakamoto avevo tirato in porta e la palla era stata bloccata da Wakabayashi.

Teneva il pallone in mano e puntando il dito nella mia direzione mi aveva sfidato: "Ehi tu Nakazawa, fatti sotto!"

Mi aveva passato il pallone ed avevo eseguito un pallonetto che apparentemente lo stava superando.

Ma noooo!

Wakabayashi eseguendo una capriola all' indietro l' aveva fermato di nuovo.

La Shutetsu ripartiva in attacco, ma Manabu riuscendo ad intuire la traiettoria din un passaggio, aveva riconquistato la palla passandola a Ishizaki.

Era stato davvero bravissimo!

Eravamo alla mezz' ora del secondo tempo ed in prossimità dell' area di rigore Ishizaki aveva eseguito un buon tiro di sinistro sperano nella fortuna.

Ma cosa!

Wakabayashi si era diretto verso il pallone, l' aveva stoppato e si stava dirigendo verso la nostra porta, ma cosa voleva fare!

Con una corsa sfrenata ero riuscita a rientrare e mi ero piazzata vicino alla porta per dare una mano al nostro estremo difensore.

Wakabayashi era molto grintoso e avvicinandosi con passo inesorabile ci aveva avvertiti: "Visto che quegli incapaci dei miei compagni non riescono a segnarvi nemmeno un goal, ci penserò io! Vi farò un goal che vi bucherà la rete, quindi se fossi in voi non proverei ad intercettarlo, se ci tenete alla salute!"

Appena fuori dalla zona Cesarini aveva eseguito una bordata di straordinaria potenza che si stava dirigendo nella mia direzione, ma io non aveva desistito e avevo tentato di fermarla.

La palla mi si era conficcata nella pancia ed accidenti se faceva male, stavo per ricadere dentro la porta superando la linea bianca.

Quando avevo sentito che qualcuno si era messo dietro di me per evitare che cadessi all' indietro, erano Ishizaki e Manabu.

Terminato l' effetto, la palla era ricaduta in avanti e mi ero accasciata a terra dolorante.

Tutti i miei compagni erano accorsi per soccorrermi.

Mikami aveva fischiato il termine dell' azione e si era avvicinato anche lui per accertarsi se ero in grado di riprendere il gioco.

Mancavano solo cinque minuti da giocare più qualche eventuale minuto di recupero e non avevo nessuno intenzione di arrendermi e avrei continuato a lottare fino all' ultimo secondo.

La palla spettava a noi, avremmo potuto imbastire almeno un paio di azioni.

Io e Ishizaki eravamo ripartiti in tandem e dopo aver schivato agilmente Takasugi, mi aveva appoggiato la palla e c' era solo Wakabayashi tra me e la porta.

Avevo tirato di collo pieno di sinistro e Wakabayashi era riuscito solo a respingere il tiro e la palla si era involata alta.

A pochi istanti dalla fine sarei riuscita ad eseguire ancora un tiro e mi ero diretta sulla palla, anche Wakabayashi stava tentando di raggiungerla con le mani.

Ci stavamo per scontrare in aria e d' istinto stavo eseguendo una rovesciata ... chi avrebbe avuto la meglio?

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. IL segreto svelato

_Ringrazio le persone che hanno letto, coloro che stanno leggendo e coloro che leggeranno questa storia ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Anego" **

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 6**

**Il segreto svelato**

La palla era rotolata piano piano in rete.

Genzo Wakabayashi era di fronte a me incredulo.

Avevamo avuto uno scontro aereo ed io ero riuscita miracolosamente a calciare la palla che gli stava sfuggendo dalle mani eseguendo una rovesciata all' ultimo minuto.

Poi eravamo ricaduti in malo modo.

Ce l' avevo fatta, ero riuscita a segnare goal e ora il campo sarebbe stato dei giocatori della Nankatsu.

Avevo emesso un urlo di gioia saltando in piedi: "Evvivaaa! Ce l' abbiamo fatta, ora il campo è nostro!"

Ishizaki e gli altri mi avevamo raggiunto e insieme ci eravamo messi a cantare saltellando scatenati: "I campioni di Nankatsu siamo noiii! Siamo noiii! Siamo noiii!"

Poi avevo sentito una voce che mi chiamava: "E brava la mia piccola Sanae! Sei proprio un portento di calciatrice! Hai segnato davvero un goal spettacolare!"

Era papà.

"Sanae poco fa è nato il tuo fratellino, devi venire con me che andiamo a trovare lui e la mamma in ospedale!"

Era nato finalmente era nato! Ero troppo contenta!

Era un maschio!

"Si papà, andiamoci subito!"

Non mi ero nemmeno accorta che il mio segreto era stato involontariamente svelato da mio padre.

Quella sarebbe stata l' ultima partita che avrei giocato cogli amici della Nankatsu.

Non avrei potuto più farlo, ma in quel momento ero felice e non pensavo ad altro.

Avrei dovuto accorgermene, visto che lo sguardo di Wakabayashi era cambiato all' improvviso e ora era davvero furente.

Mentre mi stavo andando incontro a mio padre, si era mosso per venirmi a dire qualcosa di brutto, ma Ishizaki se ne era accorto e l' aveva subito intercettato bloccandolo: "Lascia perdere Wakabayashi! Non ti permetterò di rovinarle questo momento!"

Lui l' aveva guardato negli occhi e gli aveva detto: "Tanto ora che sappiamo che in realtà Nakazawa è una femmina, se li può pure scordare i campi da calcio!"

E si era allontanato nuovamente tirandosi giù la visiera del berretto.

Avevo assistito alla scena da lontano, ma pensavo che si trattasse solo di una delle loro solite scaramucce.

Solo la sera avrei saputo da Ryo com' era andata in realtà.

Mi ero fermata un attimo a vedere cosa stessero combinando quei due, ma poi ho raggiunto papà e l' ho abbracciato: "Che belloooo! E' nato!"

Lui intanto mi accarezzava dolcemente la testa.

"Si, adesso puoi smetterla di stare in ansia sia per lui che per la mamma!"

Come loro sapevano che mi stavo preoccupando ... eppure avevo fatto di tutto affinché non se ne accorgessero!

"Non fare la dura Sanae, stamattina quando la mamma ha avuto le prime contrazioni sul tuo viso è apparso un velo di preoccupazione che non sembrava volersene andar via! Credo che tu abbia addirittura pensato di non disputarla questa partita!".

Gli avevo fatto cenno di si con la testa e poi gli avevo spiegato: "Ma non potevo lasciare Ryo e gli altri nei guai! Questo campo è importantissimo per tutti noi!"

"E com' è andata?"

"Grazie al goal che ho segnato prima, il campo è finalmente nostro!"

Ero così contenta che papà mi avesse visto giocare, anche se solo per pochi istanti.

"Papà, ma tu hai visto solo il goal o anche un pezzo della partita?"

"Purtroppo solo il goal! Devi sapere che il tuo fratellino è nato da poco più di un' ora e non appena mi sono assicurato che lui e la mamma stavano bene sono venuto qua per dirtelo!"

L' avevo ancora abbracciato: "Grazie papà! Ti voglio bene!"

Poi l' avevo tirato per la maglia e gli avevo detto piena di eccitazione: "Andiamo da loro subito! Voglio vederli!"

"Si, Sanae! Ora però lascia stare la mia maglietta che così mi fai male ... il mio piccolo terremoto!" ed aveva riso.

Poco dopo si era inginocchiato davanti a me voltandosi di spalle e mi aveva detto: "Forza, salta in spalla Sanae che ti porto così!"

"Si, grazie papà!"

Gli ero salita sopra e lui piano piano si era rialzato: "Tutti in carrozza che si parte!"

"Vai, corri papà!"

Poi avevo sentito delle voci che mi chiamavano e dicevano: "Salutaci tua mamma e il tuo fratellino! Ciaoooo!"

Avevo gridato a mio padre: "Fermati un attimo per favore!"

Erano i miei amici che mi salutavano e mi ero messa anch' io a salutarli agitando la mano.

"Ti vogliono molto bene i tuoi amici! Ora possiamo andare Nakazawa!" mentre lo diceva aveva girato leggermente la testa verso di me e mi sorrideva.

"Certo Sig. autista! Andiamo in ospedale!"

Un quarto d' ora dopo eravamo davanti all' ingresso dell' ospedale.

"Siamo arrivati papà!"

"Eh si! Ci siamo fatti una gran bella corsetta!" la sua voce era affannata.

Intanto mi ero rialzata sopra le sue spalle: "Voglio correre da loro!"

Però papà non voleva che saltassi giù come una forsennata: "Forza piegati sulle ginocchia e prendi le mie mani! La mamma non me lo perderebbe mai se ti facessi male in questo modo!"

Gli avevo preso le mani e tenendogliele strette mi ero lanciata in una capriola ritrovandomi dargli le spalle e trovandomi per dei brevi attimi sospesa in questo modo: "Com' è stato divertente! ... Ora fammi scendere dai papà!"

Aveva accompagnato la mia discesa fino a terra e solo quando avevo appoggiato i piedi sul terreno mi aveva lasciate libere le mani.

"Andiamo piccola che ci sono delle persone che ci aspettano con impazienza!"

E insieme tenendoci per mano ci eravamo fiondati dentro l' ingresso dell' ospedale.

Eravamo entrati nell' ospedale e ci eravamo avvicinati agli ascensori per prenderne uno e raggiungere il terzo piano, dove si trovava il reparto maternità.

Solo che erano tutti pieni e papà mi aveva chiesto: "Sanae te la senti di fare le scale? Oggi hai giocato una partita molto faticosa e anche se non lo ammetterai mai, sono sicuro che tu sia stanca! Se vuoi ti posso portare ancora sulle spalle!"

Per tutta risposta avevo iniziato a salire le scale e dopo qualche secondo mi ero girata verso di lui dicendogli: "Forza! Che aspetti? La notizia della nascita del piccolo mi ha infondato delle nuove energie!"

Ed ero partita correndo su per le scale e papà mi aveva seguito.

Il nostro pasto era lesto e in pochi minuti avevamo raggiunto il piano.

"Vieni Sanae, la stanza della mamma è la numero trenta-tre!"

Ci eravamo diretti lì e papà ha aperto la porta, era entrato e aveva dato subito un bacio sulla guancia della mamma.

La mamma era seduta nel letto con in braccio un fagottino.

"Eccoci, siamo arrivati!"

Dall' emozione mi ero bloccata e la mamma mi aveva chiamata: "Ciao Sanae, come stai? Vieni qui a vedere quant' è bello!"

Mi ero avvicinata a lei e all' improvviso ero scoppiata in lacrime abbracciandola: "Mammaaaa!"

Mi aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte dicendomi:"Questo è un pianto liberatorio, non è vero Sanae? Mi di spiace che tu ti sia preoccupata per noi!"

Mi aveva sollevato il viso con una mano e mi aveva asciugato le lacrime: "Ora però sorridi! Vogliamo vederti sorridente!"

"Va bene mamma, non piangerò più!" e le ho sorriso.

"Guarda il tuo fratellino!"

Sembrava quasi un bambolotto con la sua tutina azzurra di ciniglia e le mani chiuse in piccoli pugni.

Era piuttosto paffutello ed aveva già dei peli scuri sulla testa.

La mamma lo teneva in braccio con molta cura.

Dal visino pareva simpatico!

D' ora in poi mi sarei presa cura di lui da brava sorella maggiore e l' avrei perfino sgridato se fosse stato necessario.

Gli avevo dato un bacino sulle guanciotte paffute e mentre gli tenevo una delle manine ancora chiuse gli ho sussurrato: "Benarrivato Atsushi!" e in quel preciso istante mi aveva sorriso.

Papà mi aveva messo una mano sulla spalla: "Ma come hai già deciso il nome Sanae?"

"Mi avete detto voi che potevo deciderlo e così ho fatto! Ne avevo già pronto uno anche da femminuccia!"

Si erano messi a ridere e mi ero sentita un po' in imbarazzo, ma poi avevo aggiunto: "Non potete obiettare, perché il mio fratellino è già contento di chiamarsi così! Non appena ha sentito il suo nome ha sorriso! Non lo pensate anche voi?"

Avevano risposto di si all' unisono e poi mamma mi aveva chiesto: Ti piacerebbe tenerlo in braccio Sanae?"

Ero così felice che mi avesse fatto questa domanda: "Si mamma, starò attenta te lo prometto!"

Avevo guardato papà e anche lui mi aveva dato la sua approvazione.

La mamma mi aveva mostrato come fare: "Vedi Sanae devi tenerlo in questo modo con le braccia e l' importante è che tu gli tenga la testa sollevata!"

Papà mi era accanto e la mamma con molta delicatezza mi aveva passato Atsushi.

Il cuore mi batteva forte forte, ma sono riuscita a prenderlo in braccio come mi aveva insegnato la mamma: "Io sono la tua 'anego', la tua sorella maggiore e mi prenderò cura di te, te lo prometto piccolo Atsushi! ... Ti insegnerò anche a giocare a pallone!"

La mamma a quel punto mi aveva guardata in modo strano: "Sanae, ma tua avevi una partita oggi! Sei ancora in divisa ... com' è andata?"

Papà mi aveva appoggiato una mano sulla testa e si era messo a tessere le mie lodi: "Sanae è un piccolo fenomeno ... ha segnato un goal stupendo! E lei e la sua squadra sono riusciti a riottenere il permesso di usare il campo per allenarsi!"

"E' vero mamma!"

"Non ti sei nemmeno cambiata per venire qui?"

"Non ne ho avuto il tempo, perché papà mi ha dato al campo la notizia!"

La mamma mi aveva accarezzato il viso: "Brava Sanae! Mi raccomando quando vai a casa, fatti un bel bagno caldo e metti a lavare questi vestiti sporchi e sudati ... stasera tocca a papà fare il bucato!"

"Ok, mamma!" anche lei era contenta di me.

All' improvviso mi era venuta in mente una cosa e avevo esclamato: "Adesso non mi potrete più dire che sono piccola, perché il più piccolo della famiglia è lui!"

Papà non era d'accordo e strofinandosi la testa aveva ribadito: "Tu sarai per sempre la mia piccolina, anche quando ti sposerai!"

Eravamo rimasti con Atsushi e la mamma per parecchio tempo e verso sera avevamo fatto ritorno a casa.

Davanti al cancello avevamo trovato Ishizaki e gli altri ragazzi della Nankatsu avevano uno sguardo e triste e non capivo perché io ero così felice quel giorno, era nato mio fratello ed ero riuscita a segnare un goal a Wakabayashi.

Papà era entrato in casa ed io mi ero avvicinata a loro: "Ma perché non siete contenti? Oggi è stata una giornata fantastica per noi! Abbiamo riconquistato il campo!"

Ishizaki mi aveva guardato, mi aveva parlato con un tono molto serio e mi ha chiesto: "Non ti sei proprio accorta di niente!"

Ero sorpresa: "Ma a cosa ti riferisci? Di cosa avrei dovuto accorgermi?"

Non l' avevo mai visto così dispiaciuto: "Sfortunatamente tuo padre senza volerlo ha svelato il tuo segreto chiamandoti Sanae davanti a tutti! Ora tutti sanno che sei una femmina e non potrai più giocare insieme a noi! Ecco perché siamo tristi!"

Era vero papà l' aveva fatto senza volerlo, ma nemmeno io ci avevo fatto molto casa visto che a casa di solito mi chiamano così.

Per un attimo mi ero sentita prendere dallo sconforto, dovevo abbandonare per sempre il calcio e i miei amici o forse no!

Ero ottimista avrei trovato un altro sistema per poter passare il tempo insieme a loro e poi nessuno mi impediva di giocare a calcio per i fatti miei.

"Non dovete essere tristi ragazzi, perché non vi libererete di me così facilmente ... vorrà dire che mi occuperò di tifare per noi! Oggi per me è stata una giornata fantastica ed ora sono una sorella maggiore e di questo sono contentissima!"

I loro volti erano tornati a sorridere ed Ishizaki aveva deciso di darmi un soprannome che mi avrebbe contraddistinto per gli anni avvenire: "Bene amici, salutiamo Sanzo Nakazawa e diamo il benvenuto alla nostra 'Anego' ... d' ora in poi ti chiameremo così e sarai il capo indiscusso della nostra tifoseria! Per Anego ip ip urrà! Ip ip urrà!" mi avevano fatto questi coretti.

Per una porta che si chiude ce ne sempre una che si apre e per me era accaduto questo, ne ero sicura: "Grazie a tutti!"

Con queste parole terminava il racconto di Sanae.

Poco dopo averle pronunciate si era addormentata con la testa appoggiata sulla mia spalla, ultimamente era sempre stanca e a volte le doleva parecchio la schiena.

Era serena ed il suo dolce viso era rilassato, mentre sorrideva.

Adesso conoscevo l' origine del nomignolo '_Anego_'.

Era davvero una bimbetta straordinaria.

Ora dovevo portarla a dormire.

L' avevo sollevata delicatamente e portata nel letto, dove l' avevo adagiata, le avevo rimboccato le coperte dandole un bacio sulla fronte ed accarezzandole il pancione le avevo detto: "Buonanotte Anego! Buonanotte piccolo mio! Non temere Sanae perché mi piaci così come sei e non smetterò mai di amarti!"

Avevo spento la luce ed ero ritornato in sala, dove avevo preso l' album delle foto a cui Sanae teneva così tanto e gliel' avevo messo sul comodino.

Poi mi ero infilato anch' io nel letto.

Un' altra giornata insieme era passata, chissà cosa ci aspetterà domani!

L' importante è che saremo insieme!

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
